


Last Meal

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [112]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qun, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten thinks he is eating the last cookie he will ever have. How did this one come into his hands by the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It’s sweet, though it draws the last of the saliva from his mouth. He chews, ignoring the ache at the back of his jaw where a mace nearly took his head off, and swallows the last mouthful of sugar and spice and blood.

It’s not the best thing for a last meal, but it is the last food he has.

The grizzled, scarred Kithshok stands ready with Asala drawn, part of the frontlines against the Tevinter forces pressing Seheron. He hopes that he is not so far gone from wounds that thanking the genaaran for their baked gifts will be impossible.


End file.
